Marvel Oneshots
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots that I wrote for no apparent reason. Pairings that will be included: Stucky (obviously), Brutasha, Pepperony, ScarletVision. T for LANGUAGE Cap style xD.


"Your pal, your buddy, your _Bucky_." Steve stopped moving. _Bucky_. _His_ Bucky? His best friend, Bucky?

"What did you say?" Steve demanded, suddenly angry.

"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. 'Til they put his brain back in the blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'please tell Rogers. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Steve's face softened. Bucky. Everything seemed to freeze.

 _No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget_

He almost smiled at the thought of Bucky. Somehow, he was suddenly seeing him and Bucky in a bunch of scenarios: fighting, back to back, on the same side, in front of a large Victorian house with their arms around each other, standing at an altar, dressed in matching tuxes, kissing… the list went on. Steve knew he was in love with Bucky. He just hoped he could hide it for a little bit longer.

 _Around the shadows creep  
Like friends they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep_

The torture that Bucky had endured… it wasn't fair. He'd been brainwashed, controlled, and forced to hurt people. He killed mercilessly while under HYDRA's control, and he'd even attacked Steve. His best friend. Steve knew that Buck remembered him, and hoped, in a selfish, desperate part of his mind, that he felt the same way about his friend that Steve did.

 _We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for…_

Seventy years. That's how long Steve Rogers - Captain America - had been frozen in the ice. He'd woken up and found himself in the modern day, and his first thought upon that discovery was, "I had a date." He felt so terrible. He thought the person he loved was gone forever. But he wasn't thinking about Peggy. He was only thinking of his Bucky.

His Bucky.

 _Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword, your shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same, or we can change it all  
Meet me on the battlefield…_

And then the frozen time sped up again. "And you're coming with me!" Rumlow yelled, clicking a button with his right thumb. Something exploded, for about two seconds. Then the explosion halted in midair, Rumlow's face betraying his obvious agony. Steve whirled to find Wanda protecting him, creating a barrier around the pained man to keep him from causing any damage, and Steve stared, all thoughts of Bucky wiped from his mind.

 _We're standing face-to-face  
With our inhuman race  
We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay  
Our tainted history  
Is playing on repeat  
But we can change it if we stand up strong and take the lead_

Wanda lost control.

Rumlow went flying into the building. Three floors exploded on the southwest side. Steve radioed Sam for help. "We gotta get up there." **(And here's where I'm making it up because now it's switching to Tony giving a speech about his parents.)** He ran towards the building, Wanda on his heels. With no immediate danger to his life in sight, his thoughts were able to drift back to what Rumlow had said. "'When you gotta go, you gotta go.'" Bucky said that? Bucky wouldn't say that. Bucky knew, Bucky understood… but Steve knew he didn't. He wasn't quite the same man that Steve had fallen in love with eighty years ago. But he wasn't gone either.

 _When I was younger I was named  
A generation unafraid  
For years to come, be brave_

Steve had lost him.

Twice.

He wasn't going to let it happen again. He was going to find Bucky and bring him home and fix him. And he was going to save him from the pain. All of it.

He found himself reliving the first time he lost Bucky, the fall **(the…** ** _Reichenbach_** **fall? Sorry… too soon. For me at least. I made the joke, and I'm crying. Fuck)**. The helicopter… going so fast… he fell out. Time slowed down and Steve reached for his hand, but he couldn't quite grab it. He slipped away, and he was gone as fast as he had been there. That was a metaphor for everything Steve did. He was always _just_ short of achieving his goals. It occurred to him that perhaps he was setting his standards too high.

 _And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword, your shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same, or we can change it all  
Meet me on the battlefield_

 _And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword, your shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same, or we can change it all  
Meet me on the battlefield_

Bucky… now, Steve was sitting in his room. Bucky. Bucky Barnes. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was all there was.

He was everything.

He was the entire universe.

He stood up and pulled out a piece of paper. He began to write.

 _Bucky,  
I've recently realized I'm in love with you. When? you might ask. Since I've found myself basing all my decisions on you._

 _I remember exactly when I fell in love with you._

 _I was sixteen years old…._

* * *

 **I HOPE U LIKED IT**

 **it was mostly dumb and shit**

 **but whateversssssssss**

 **idfk**

 **don't ask**

 **I'm just crazyyyyyy**

 **and I've had a rough few days.**

 **But! But, I'm okay now.**

 **Love,  
Allie**


End file.
